Reni Enhouse
Enhouses are ancient Reni structures grown from the trees in the vast rainforests of Central and Northern Ren and the deep wooded groves of Southern Ren. They typically have Classical Reni steam generators for electricity and for powering the autonomous robots that serve as servants and homemakers. Each Enhouse specializes in teaching a certain occupation or trade to the children born there. Misu, plural Misuei, are the mothers of the family. They are chosen as children and trained by the current Misu to fulfill their duties as they age. Misu are selected by an intensive process, and can only be selected if they have a certain genetic mutation making them a technical subspecies or branch of the main Reni species. Depending on the size and population of the Enhouse, there could be anywhere from 1-7 Misuei on duty per generation. Due to the Misu's role of mothering an entire generation, slight inbreeding has happened and led to each Enhouse's inhabitants to develop traits characteristic to members of that Enhouse. Each Misu passes down their own last name, so the amount of Misuei in an Enhouse, and thus population, can be determined by the diversity in last names. There is usually one Enmisu, known as an Entriarch on the rare occasion that a male is assigned the duty or as the term for the head Enmisu if multiple are in charge, who is in charge of the citizens of the Enhouse, the Automata, and the upkeep of the Enhouse. Enmisu are highly prestigious members of Reni society, serving as important political powers in the Reni Chess Monarchy. Because of how the Reni family is structured, the matriarch, or Misu, carries the family name. The Enmisu carries the Enhouse last name, so very limited number of Reni have the Enhouse last name. If an Enhouse only has one Misu who also serves as the Enmisu, the entire population will have the Enhouse name. Diversity in Misu last names can be caused by spelling errors, a surge in population leading to a necessary new branch, or a Misu changing their name. There is usually one Enhouse per Dzareara, in ancient times the Enhouses partially grew the cities, but certain exceptions exist. Typically, Enhouse members will have children only with other members of the same Enhouse, but in modern times this has become less common. Not all Reni live in Enhouses, many Reni live in their own towns, homes, and cities, but Enhouses have tens of thousands of years and generations of influence over politics, economy, social life, and most other aspects of typical Reni life. As such Enhouse-raised Reni have a chance to be favored economically and socially over outside-raised Reni. Siblings in Enhouses are classified by which Misu is their mother. True siblings, or 'perina', are siblings who share the same father as well as Misu. Half-siblings through the Misu are known as 'surina'. While much rarer than the other two types, half-siblings through the father are known as 'yorina'. Because of how long Misu serve, there may be large age gaps between siblings. While Misu play the most important role in the Enhouse, fathers, or kesu, are still necessary. Because of Misu being in charge of the Enhouse, kesu are the only ones able to take their children out of the Enhouse, whether it be for vacation, shopping, visiting friends, or anything else not provided by the Enhouse. Kesu live in the Enhouse with their children and typically spend more time with them than their Misu. List of Enhouses Alemathru (Dzareara Menintha) The only Enhouse that doesn't fit into the Thurdanae or Dexiandanae categories. Major (Thurdanae) Deepgrove-Ealtha (Dzareara Epelala) This was the first Enhouse ever grown. It started growing by manner of Neypati engineering in the early 2A 50s and took roughly 200 years to completely finish growing. It has since been added onto, being one of the most populous and powerful Enhouses, and that first grown central room is used as a 'hub' that branches out to the newer segments. As it is so large, it is hard to pinpoint directly the main taught occupation, but in the past it was known mainly for court officials, such as judges and lawyers. Main Families: * Hytaria * Hewain * Lentin * Wendore * Ealtha * Lorunae * Wolusunae Minddreamer-Pendzura (Dzareara Parzhusa) Pendzura, while always having been powerful, has been steadily increasing in occupancy and importance since the mid 7As. Most of its members serve in neurological and psychological sciences but it is not uncommon to see astrological or computational based occupations. Main Families: * Eloysus * Marvinnell * Ennalo * Tapeli * Pendzura Willowstream-Sunthare (Dzareara Tarania) Sunthare is one of the newest Enhouses, being grown a couple thousand years after the Enhouse growth surge in the mid 3As. Main Families: * Methudio * Sunthare Windpiper-Roinseldane (Dzareara Nataleala) Roinseldane is considered the sister Enhouse to Sunthare. Not only are their Dzarearas fundamentally linked, both have given rise to some of the most creative minds Ren has ever known. Main Families: * Roinseldane * Kensderna * Umalkome Sunpiercer-Tethardone (Dzareara Sarelitha) Main Families: * Shoun * Tethardone Flameflutter-Kontherna (Dzareara Kokonotu) Main Families: * Kontherna Stonelabyrinth- Fendornal (Dzareara Dathura) Main Families: * Fendornal * Waskaer Mistguard- Opiranoir (Dzareara Raithusu) Enhouse Opiranoir has long had a bad representation causing a bad reputation all throughout Reni history. This caused it to dip in members and significance all throughout the 5-6As, only regaining its traction in the latter portion of the 7As. The reason for all the criminal activity is because Enhouse Opiranoir's members weren't dictated by a class or job like many other Enhouses and, much like Enhouse Alturania, members of any other species or race are more accepted. This fundamental dichotomy between the uptight other Enhouses and the more free Opiranoir caused the greater Reni powers to lead the public into thinking that its members were criminals, the worst kind of scum, or other slander. Main Families: * Tayernai * Letaium * Taernad * Karitsuke * Opiranoir Minor (Dexiandanae) Podulio (Dzareara Alturania) Alturania is the Elemental of Etha. As all the Etha-wielders were imprisoned thousands of years ago, this once magnificent Enhouse has faded in its glory. Gone are the days when Kusuke magicians gifted the power of Etha to the technologically unparalleled Nai. This Enhouse once was unique in that it let Kusuke, Kusukare, and Loxanians enter its bloodline to grant the Reni magical abilities. Now, it is a shell of what it once was. While still more successful than Enhouses like Katchkara and Minred, it is still nothing compared to what it once was. Because of its past mixed bloodline, most members have a more Loxanian-based appearance than a typical Reni, and commonly get mistaken for halflings while technically being pure-blooded Reni. In these times its members are historians and archaeologists. Main Families: * Podulio * Empao Raloxi Main Families: * Aloysus * Raloxi Icestone-Yorvinel Main Families: * Tuleil * Genara * Yorvinel Katchkara Main Families: * Katchkara Oprima Main Families: * Oprima Minred Main Families: * Ayen * Tangher Category:Locations Category:Ren Category:Overall